


Nothing Short of a Miracle

by todxrxki



Series: Kuroken Wedding Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, HQWW, Haikyuu Wedding Week, HaikyuuWeddingWeek, M/M, Marriage Proposal, implied bokuaka, nothing but fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: "Oh my god,” Bokuto says, his eyes big and teary. “You’re gonna get married?!”“I mean, that’s the goal,” Kuroo says.“You’re sure about this?!”Kuroo looks down at his plate, feeling heat creep up his neck as he admits, “I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life.” / Kuroo decides that it's about time to propose to the love of his life.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Wedding Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721083
Comments: 22
Kudos: 368





	Nothing Short of a Miracle

“You’re going to  _ what _ ?!”

“Keep your voice down, would ya,” Kuroo gripes, looking around the restaurant to see that sure enough, people all around the restaurant are looking at the two of them. “But yes. I’m gonna propose to him.” He can’t help the way his voice softens at the end. He’s nothing if not a romantic, it seems.

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Bokuto says, his eyes big and teary. “You’re gonna get married?!”

“I mean, that’s the goal,” Kuroo says. 

“You’re sure about this?!” 

Kuroo looks down at his plate, feeling heat creep up his neck as he admits, “I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life.”

“Well, you have known him a long time,” Bokuto admits. “Like, pretty much your whole life. And if it’s gone well so far, then I don’t see why you’d have a problem now!” 

“Yeah,” Kuroo says, his mind drifting away to images of him proposing to the love of his life, to their wedding, to spending the rest of their lives together, just as they have so far. “I bought the ring already. Got it engraved.”

“Huh? Like, you put words on it? What’d you put?”

“A date,” Kuroo says softly, running his thumb over the ring in his pocket. “The day we first met.”

“How the hell’d you figure that one out? That was  _ forever _ ago.”

Kuroo shrugs. “Talking to our parents, cross-referencing calendars, looking at weather, y’know, the usual.”

“You went to that much trouble,” Bokuto says with wide eyes. “You really love him, don’t ya?”

“More than anything,” Kuroo mumbles, and then, feeling a little too vulnerable all of a sudden, “But what about you, ya stupid owl? Have you even tried telling Akaashi you’re into him?”

“I  _ tried _ ,” Bokuto complains. “But then I got distracted ‘cause he brought me some new knee pads and they looked really nice…”

Kuroo continues this line of conversation, distracting Bokuto from the previous topic, but the ring still sits heavy in his pocket. He breathes in. This is going to work out for the best, he tells himself. It has to. 

_ But what if Kenma doesn’t want him? What if Kenma doesn’t want to get married to him? What if he says no?  _ The tumultuous thoughts keep turning in his mind, however much Kuroo tries to push them away, to remind himself that Kenma loves him and has said he’s definitely open to the idea of marriage in the past.

He squeezes the ring box in his pocket.  _ It’ll be okay. It has to be. _

.

“Kenma,” Kuroo calls into Kenma’s room. “You ready?”

Kenma surfaces from the floor, his hoodie half-on. “Almost,” he says, pulling it over his head. “Five minutes.”

Kuroo can’t help but smile; there’s a good possibility that his boyfriend is the cutest human on the planet, which makes it physically impossible for Kuroo to be actually mad at him. “Fine, five minutes. But hurry up, we were supposed to leave fifteen minutes ago.”

Kenma blinks at him. “What, are we running on a tight time schedule or something?” 

“My time is precious,” Kuroo replies. “Every second that slips away from me is a tragedy.”

Kenma rolls his eyes, but keeps getting dressed nonetheless. Kuroo leans back against the wall and watches. He can’t help the excitement that swells at his chest at the concept that he could have this, every day, for the rest of his life.

“Okay,” Kenma says, pulling his hair back into its usual ponytail. “Let’s go.”   
  


Kuroo grabs his wrist gently as Kenma’s about to walk out the door. Kenma turns to him, a look of question in his eyes, and Kuroo brushes a gentle kiss against his forehead. Then he slips his hand into Kenma’s. “Let’s go,” he echoes.

“You’re acting weird,” Kenma says, because unfortunately he knows Kuroo better than anyone in the world and can always tell in cases like this.

Kuroo responds with a very mature, “ _ You’re  _ acting weird.”

“Kuro,” Kenma says, long-suffering as ever.

“You’ll see soon,” is all Kuroo knows to say, because he doesn’t want to ruin this. “I swear. It’s nothing bad.”

Kenma looks up at him with his big, golden eyes, and it’s easy to see the trust there. “If you say so,” he says, and Kuroo gives his hand a squeeze. 

“I do,” he says and hopes that he’ll be saying those words in a very different context soon.

.

“Are we going to visit my parents or something?” Kenma says, visible confusion in his eyes. 

“No, of course not. That wouldn’t be much of a surprise,” Kuroo replies. “Just keep walking.” 

Kenma frowns, turning his attention back to the game on his phone. He’s playing with one hand, the other hand holding Kuroo’s - which Kuroo thinks is for the best, given how many times Kenma has almost walked into a pole or tripped on something already. They walk for a bit longer in silence until they finally make it to the place Kuroo’s been steering them towards.

“This is the park where we used to play volleyball,” Kenma says, glancing around. “But why are we here? You didn’t bring a volleyball or anything.”

Kuroo swallows, building up his nerve before he gets down on the ground, onto one knee. “Kozume Kenma,” he says, and at that very moment, he sees recognition dawn in Kenma’s eyes. He breathes in deeply before he continues. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have been there for me when no one else was. You played volleyball with me so I wouldn’t have to play alone. You know me inside and out, and make me happier than anyone else ever could. Every day of the past few years has been better because you’ve been with me, and I’ve decided that I don’t want to live a day without you, ever. I’m… shit. I’m so in love with you that it scares me. So, uh…” Kuroo wipes at his eyes furiously. He’d kind of figured he would cry, but this is messing up his grand romantic speech. Shit. “Kozume Kenma, will you make me the luckiest man on the entire planet and marry me?”

For a few seconds, Kenma falls silent, just looking down at Kuroo. Kuroo feels the dread build up in his stomach. Shit. Maybe he’d done this too soon - maybe this isn’t what Kenma had wanted after all - maybe it’d been a mistake - 

“Yes,” comes Kenma’s voice, barely audible but still there.

Kuroo’s head snaps up. “Yes?”

“That’s what I said, isn’t it,” Kenma says, but there’s a tiny smile on his lips and Kuroo thinks he sees a tear in the corner of his eye, though he quickly blinks it away. “Of course, Kuro.”

Kuroo slips the ring onto his finger, smiling to himself as he realizes that it fits just perfectly, and then gets back up to his feet. He presses a kiss to Kenma’s ring finger before he leans in to kiss him on the lips, warm and sweet, Kenma’s arms pulling him in tight.

“I’m glad it was this,” Kenma confesses into his chest. “I kind of thought you were getting tired of my shit or something.”

“Kenma,” Kuroo says. “Take off the ring for a second, would you?”   
  


Kenma frowns at him. “I just put it on.”

“Just. Trust me.” Kenma does so, and Kuroo continues, “Look at the date on the inside. That’s the day we met, coming up on eighteen years ago now. Not once in those eighteen years have I  _ ever  _ gotten tired of you. And I can promise you that not once in the years to come will I ever get tired of you.”

“You’re such a sap,” Kenma mutters, but he kisses Kuroo again anyways as Kuroo helps him slip the ring back onto his finger, where Kuroo hopes it will stay for all of the years to come. And Kuroo feels nothing but euphoria. 

Because through his kiss, through his “yes”, through the ring that’s now on his finger, Kenma echoes the sentiment back to him.

_ I’ll never get tired of you either. _

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, surprise, I decided to take part in the Haikyuu Wedding Week, so you'll be seeing even more Kuroken from me this week - sorry in advance! We're kicking off the week with proposal, which had to include Kuroo being a huge sap for Kenma, of course. Keep an eye out for more in this series - we'll be going through each step of the wedding process.  
> The title is from So Divine by AFTRHR, which is a total Kuroken song.  
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, and thank you for reading!


End file.
